


Flashback One: How We Met

by jchao745



Series: In The Mid-Autumn: The Sorry We Couldn't Say that Day [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jchao745/pseuds/jchao745





	1. Chapter 1

Fireworks spewed into the twilight sky and exploded with a beautiful combination of colors, causing everyone celebrating the Mid-Autumn Festival to tilt their necks to observe. A unison gasp of awe was made as the people were amazed by the orchestra of blasts. Amongst the crowd was a young girl with a group of friends.

She and her friends were running all over the place, going from stall to stall, celebrating and having fun, but somehow they happened to get separated. The girl was lost in the crowd and was pushed to the side. She was so short, she couldn’t even see anyone else. Through the fog of the festival, she managed to find a small hill, and thought it would be easier to find her friends when she was on higher ground.

Walking towards the lonely hill, the girl coughed, tucking her arms closer to her, missing the close warmth of her friends. Once on the hill, she gasped in awe of the mixture of colors and lights coming from the festival as a whole. She was so amazed she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. Her attention soon turned away as she saw a boy pass her, carrying a pot. "What are you doing with that?" inquired the girl.

The boy suddenly turned his own attention to the girl talking to him. He put down the pot and took a deep breath, exhausted from carrying the pot for so long. He caught a breath and said "I'm going to plant it on this hill", pointing to the small sapling. "It’s a Chinese White Cherry Tree."

"Why?" the girl asked, coming closer to the boy, smiling. She inched closer and closer as the boy never gave her an immediate answer. The boy started to step backwards and look to the side, as the girl came closer than before. He didn't want to make any eye contact.

"Um. This is weird. Could we say our names first?" the boy insisted.

The girl put her finger on her mouth and thought really hard. "Sure," she decided, "but you go first," smiling and pointing at the boy.

"Okay. My name is …"


	2. Flashback One: How We Met

Fireworks spewed into the twilight sky and exploded with a beautiful combination of colors, causing everyone celebrating the Mid-Autumn Festival to tilt their necks to observe. A unison gasp of awe was made as the people were amazed by the orchestra of blasts. Amongst the crowd was a young girl with a group of friends.

She and her friends were running all over the place, going from stall to stall, celebrating and having fun, but somehow they happened to get separated. The girl was lost in the crowd and was pushed to the side. She was so short, she couldn’t even see anyone else. Through the fog of the festival, she managed to find a small hill, and thought it would be easier to find her friends when she was on higher ground.

Walking towards the lonely hill, the girl coughed, tucking her arms closer to her, missing the close warmth of her friends. Once on the hill, she gasped in awe of the mixture of colors and lights coming from the festival as a whole. She was so amazed she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. Her attention soon turned away as she saw a boy pass her, carrying a pot. "What are you doing with that?" inquired the girl.

The boy suddenly turned his own attention to the girl talking to him. He put down the pot and took a deep breath, exhausted from carrying the pot for so long. He caught a breath and said "I'm going to plant it on this hill", pointing to the small sapling. "It’s a Chinese White Cherry Tree."

"Why?" the girl asked, coming closer to the boy, smiling. She inched closer and closer as the boy never gave her an immediate answer. The boy started to step backwards and look to the side, as the girl came closer than before. He didn't want to make any eye contact.

"Um. This is weird. Could we say our names first?" the boy insisted.  
The girl put her finger on her mouth and thought really hard. "Sure," she decided, "but you go first," smiling and pointing at the boy.

"Okay. My name is …"


End file.
